jays_fw_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
Node C -11 Qzin
The Qzin The Qzin are Big Tiger guys. They're related to the Kynmar but they tend to be bigger and meaner. This group are the survivors of a colony planted on an uninhabited Earth. The had a small city which was casually bombed by some Mellor ally. They're now stone age hunters. To them Humans look like weird prey, but prey. They'll talk to a Kynmar, but after getting to know who he is, they may just kill him out of hand. They're fringeworthy at about the same rate as anyone else, but they're there to hunt and kill. They like it and they're good at it. They live in Eurasia and Africa. they're not big fans of ocean travel - they're muscle bound and don't float well. 'Prime' 12:00 - Path to Alt 01:00 - Mammoth Caves 02:00 - Sima Pumacocha, Peru 03:00 - Blank 04:00 - (Locked) Caves of Hercules, Morocco 05:00 - Lascaux caves, FR 06:00 - Antarctica 07:00 - (Locked) Krubera Cave, Georgia 08:00 - (Locked) Mohenjo-daro 09:00 - Blank 10:00 - (Locked) Yonagumi Monument 11:00 - (Locked) Ayers Rock, Aus Alt 12:00 - Path to System 01:00 - (Locked) 02:00 - (Locked) 03:00 - Path to 04:00 - (Locked) 05:00 - (Locked) 06:00 - Path to Prime 07:00 - (Locked) 08:00 - Weapons testing, Pangolisks and proto mellor 09:00 - Path to 10:00 - (Locked) 11:00 - (Locked) 08:00 weapons testing On this otherwise unihabited earth, the Terhmelern tested their anti-mellor weapons. the tests took place against quasi mellor with the same shape changing abilities. They range from 5 to 20 pound mellor-kitties to 500 lb mellor bears. The Quasi-mellor tend to stay the size that the prey population allows. Quasi pangos occupy several ecological niches, and have several variants of anti-mellor toxin. There are Pango-Gorillas. Pango-chimps and Pango-spider-monkies, as well as real pangos. There are also Pango-buffalo and Pango-Pandas. The gate opens in the traditional location of Mammoth Caves - but it's filled with sleeping small quasi-mellor. The first trip out will be unopposed. Elsewise the walls have teeth and claws. System: 12:00 - Path to Stellar 01:00 - (Locked) Luna 02:00 - (Locked) Mars 03:00 - Blank 04:00 - (Locked) Pallas 05:00 - (Locked) Ganymeade 06:00 - Path to Alt 07:00 - (Locked) Mimas 08:00 - (Locked) Miranda 09:00 - Blank 10:00 - (Locked) Triton 11:00 - (Locked) Pluto Stellar 12:00 - Blank 01:00 - (Locked) Bor'cha 02:00 - (Locked) Arkol, Skay, Tugan 03:00 - Blank 04:00 - (Locked) Kynmar 05:00 - Blox 06:00 - Path to System 07:00 - (Locked) Frendle 08:00 - (Locked) Dabe 09:00 - Blank 10:00 - Grexian 11:00 - (Locked) Whurr Blox Blox at approximately 1706. Wooden ships and Iron Blox. The Age of reason Blox have let go of their ancient religion involving rings in the sky and ancient, singing sky gods. The gate is a warp near a crater lake. A Blox analog to Vatican city lies along the shores ot eh lake, there they worship a carved replica of a Terhmelern portal. Grexians Grexians with the equivalent of 1991 technology. They've recovered from being bombed into the stone age 10,000 years ago. they're digging up ancient ruins and trying to put together what they're learning with old myths. This ring station is the center piece of an intensive archaeological dig, near the ruins of an ancient city, encoraching a modern Grexian city. Category:Crim's Game Category:Nodes